


You own my heart

by watchreadwrite



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchreadwrite/pseuds/watchreadwrite
Summary: Ringo discovers that Easy is hiding that he married Tobias in Las Vegas. Will they be able to resolve things?





	You own my heart

Ringo was furious. He would love to shred the document he was holding in his hand into pieces, but he controlled himself. He had to be Richard - the man without feelings - to figure out what the hell was going on here. Not that the situation was that complicated. The document Ringo had found seconds ago under the sofa of this boyfriends flat share was pretty easy to understand. His so-called boyfriend had married Ringo's brother, when they were in Las Vegas a week ago. Ringo had sensed that something was off, when the two men came back - without KayC for that matter - but he would have never expected something like this!

 

“Ingo Lassner“, he read out loud and felt more pain than he could have ever imagined. Ringo didn‘t care, what the others thought. He really loved Easy. Like he had never loved anyone before and therefore it broke his heart to know, that Easy had betrayed him. With Tobias! Suddenly he asked himself, if Easy had felt the same, when he found out about the kiosk. Maybe this was some sick revenge for what he had done. Ringo knew how absurd this thought was. Easy wasn‘t like him. Easy would never do something to harm others on purpose or out of egoism. He was a good man, someone you could trust. Someone _he_ had trusted.

 

Suddenly the door opened and Easy and Tobias entered their flat, both smiling.

“Ringo!“ Easy spotted him first and sounded quite surprised. “What are you doing here?“

“I wanted to visit my boyfriend, who left early this morning, but when I came, no one was here, so I decided to wait.“ Ringo knew his voice sounded normal, but he felt totally raw. Countless emotions battled inside of him and he didn’t know what to do.

“So you passed the time by snooping around“, Tobias stated and pointed at the papers Ringo was still holding in his hand.

Now Easy also recognized the paperwork and took a deep breath. “Ringo, I wanted to tell you … I mean … I can explain this …“

“I don‘t need any explaining“, Ringo replied. “It’s quite obvious. I think congratulations are in order!“ Sarcasm was Ringo's only weapon at the moment and he was going to use it.

“Ringo, please“, Easy begged and came closer. “This is all a big misunderstanding!“

“So you aren‘t married to my brother?“, Ringo asked hopefully, while Tobias corrected: “Half-brother.“

“I am“, Easy admitted and guilt was in his eyes. “But we were really drunk, when we got married and we are going to end this as soon as possible.“

“Oh really,“ Ringo sounded harsh. “But you are such a sweet couple!“

“Ringo, please… Stop it!“ Easy’s voice trembled and tears clouded his view. He saw how angry and hurt his boyfriend was and he hated to be responsible for his pain. Slowly he stepped even closer to him, but Ringo’s composure got more distant with every step he took. “Tobias, you should leave us alone“, Easy said, without looking at his best friend.

“Why should I leave?“, Tobias asked. “This is my flat and I don‘t care about Ringo's dramatic fuss.“ 

“No need to send your precious husband away“, Ringo interjected. “I wanted to go anyway, cause I have no business being here after all!“ He tried to make a step away from Easy to head for the door, but the other man reacted quickly and got hold of Ringo's arm.

“Tobias … leave … now!“, Easy demanded sternly, while he was looking at Ringo. Both of them heard Tobias’ rude mumbling and the click of the front door. They were alone.

 

 

“Ringo, please listen to me!“, Easy begged, when Ringo shook off his hand and turned his back on him.

Ringo turned around quickly and looked furious. “Why? Why should I listen to anything you have to say?“

“Cause I love you and I want to apologize to you for everything I have done to hurt you!“ Easy knew he should have talked to his boyfriend the minute they came back, but Ringo had been so happy to see him. They had missed each other and Easy hadn‘t wanted to destroy their reunion.

“You love me?“ Ringo’s voice was higher than normal and he was afraid of showing tears any minute.

“Yes, I do.“ Easy sounded absolutely honest and Ringo‘s heart hurt even more.

„Is that what you said to Tobias, when you _married_ him in Las Vegas?“ Ringo had a special talent for sticking his fingers in a wound.

“Ringo, I am really sorry that happened. Tobias was devastated when KayC left him. We drank a lot of alcohol that night. I don‘t even remember most of it.“

“Poor Tobias!“ Ringo shouted spiteful and it was clear he didn‘t mean it. “He gets dumped by some self loving bitch and has no other choice as to marry the person that has been by his side the whole time.“

“Ringo, please, calm down!“ Easy got that Ringo was beyond hurt, but he needed him to stay focused so they could work this out.

“I don‘t want to calm down!“, Ringo barked. “I want you to wake up! To finally realize what’s really going on here!“ He threw the paperwork away like it was trash.

Easy was a little bit afraid to ask: “What would that be?“

“That the two of you finally got what you wanted!“ Ringo breathed heavily but he didn‘t back down.

“What are you talking about? Neither Tobias nor I want to be married to each other!“ Easy was really confused, but he tried to understand Ringo's words.

“You say that, but do you really mean it? He practically owns you. Whenever he needs your support, you are there without hesitation. Whenever he feels lonely, you come to comfort him. Whenever he is sad, you cheer him up. You two live together, he is the most important person in your life and you do everything to make him happy. So what difference does it make, if you are officially married or not?!“ Ringo knew that his attitude was everything but calm, collected and cold, like he normally was. But he hated this situation so much! Not only this fucked-up marriage, but the whole relationship between Easy and Tobias.

Easy's first intention was to shake Ringo until he could think straight again. But as he looked at Ringo‘s heaving chest, the tears that streamed down his gorgeous face and his hands that were tightened to fists, he suddenly realized the truth. Ringo was jealous! Not only because of this marriage, but because Easy cared so much about Tobias and Ringo thought that he was left out. Easy approached him slowly, careful not to spook him. Extremely gentle he touched Ringo‘s face. When he stood directly in front of him, Easy brushed the tears away and forced his boyfriend to look at him, even if he didn‘t want to.

Ringo's first instinct was to run. He had shown Easy a vulnerable side of himself, that he didn‘t want anybody to see and he wanted to hide and maybe die out of shame. But he had no chance. Easy looked at him, like he was the only thing in the world. He felt when Easy dried his tears and for a brief moment he closed his eyes to feel nothing but the gentle touches.

Easy on the other hand took advantage of Ringo’s surprising acceptance and kissed him. The kiss was pure gentleness at first. Just a light touch of their lips. When Ringo didn‘t withdraw Easy deepened the kiss. He tried to lay all his feelings in that one kiss. He knew everyone thought he was crazy because he had fallen in love with self absorbed Richard Beckmann despite all he had done to him, but Easy didn‘t care about what the others thought of his decision or their relationship. Easy knew that Ringo was an incredible man that could be sweet and caring in his own way. He liked his confident appearance and the fact that Ringo let down his facade for him from time to time. He adored the smile Ringo was hiding most of the time, but which was always there when he looked at him. Easy loved how he made him feel special and wanted and sexy as hell.

When the kiss ended and Ringo opened his eyes, he saw a small smile on Easy‘s face. “Believe it or not“, Easy said very calm and completely honest, „you are the most important person in my life right now.“ Ringo wanted to disagree, but Easy stopped him with a small gesture. “Tobias is my best friend. We have been there for each other for a long time and we help each other out whenever we need it, no matter if the other one wants it or not“, Easy explained. “I get that this situation is fucked up and the timing of Tobias‘ breakdown and our new relationship status is anything but ideal. But I need you to listen to me carefully. The fact that I care about Tobias and his well-being doesn‘t mean, that I don‘t belong to you a hundred percent. All the things you said about me being there for Tobias when he needs me, apply to you too. Even more so, because I love you! He owns my friendship, but you own my heart!“

Ringo felt like the earth had stopped moving. He looked in Easy‘s eyes and all his doubts seemed unreasonable. He felt so damn relieved and for the first time since they had gotten together there was no doubt about their feelings for each other. Ringo had never felt more alive or happier.

“But there is one important question we need to answer“, Easy told him.

“Which on?“, wanted Ringo to know and his voice sounded hoarse.

“Can you forgive me?“ Although Ringo seemed open right now, Easy was uncertain.

Ringo had a hint of a smile on his lips. “For marrying my idiotic half-brother?“

“And for not telling you the truth right away“, Easy added.

Ringo looked at him. “Why didn‘t you tell me earlier?“

Easy tried to look away, but this time Ringo didn't let him. “I liked that you missed me“, Easy confessed.

“I don’t understand“, Ringo said. “Of course I missed you. You have been gone for a week.“

“I know, but you don‘t show things like that normally, so I was really happy when I came back and you told me you missed me and you wanted to spend time with me. I didn‘t want to ruin our bliss because of my drunken mistake. I wanted to get the papers for the annulment first, so I could present you some kind of solution.“ Easy had been really afraid of this conversation, but strangely he felt better after everything was said.

“I get that“, Ringo stated and had to think about his attempts of getting Easy more shootings to lessen his pain about the kiosk.

“So do you forgive me?“, Easy wants to know.

Ringo sighed dramatically and laid his hands on Easy‘s hips so he could pull him closer. “Yeah, I forgive you, but no trips to Las Vegas or romantic vacations with Tobias any time soon. Or ever!“

Easy laughed relieved. “I can promise you that.“

“Good“, Ringo said and suddenly showed a mischievous smile.

“What is it?“, asked Easy, a little bit unsure.

Ringo slipped his hands under Easy’s shirt and lowered his face like he wanted to kiss the other man just to stop a few inches away from him. “I think it's time for a little adultery.“

Easy laughed breathless. “That sounds wrong on so many levels…“

Ringo rolled his eyes. “No, it sounds quite hot. At least for now.“ After that he kissed Easy passionately and urged him to his bedroom.

“You really are the devil!“, Easy moaned between two steamy kisses, before they dropped on his bed and didn‘t talk for quite some time.


End file.
